ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Flash
is a snail-like beast in Ultraman Nexus TV Series. Subtitle: Ultraman Nexus Powers/Weapons *Levitation: Mega Flash can levitate in the air at will for an undetermined amount of time. While on the ground Mega Flash can slide very fast. *Tractor Beam Tentacles: Mega Flash can create energy tentacles from the holes on the side of it's body than can grab smaller beings and drag them toward it's body presumingly to absorb them. *Lightning: From the fins under it's body Mega Flash can create red lightning bolts that can knock beings like Ultraman Nexus flying hundreds of feet and cause very large explosions. If Mega Flash is wounded it will become weaker and turn blue. *Anti Meta Field: Mega Flash can use it's body to reverse meta fields into a clear version of them to give it the environmental advantage. Any beam weapon fired in this field will quickly disappear. *Drill: Mega Flash can spin extremely fast to make it's body act like a giant drill. *Burrowing: Mega Flash can burrow at high speeds. History One sunny day in the city of Aoba, exactly twenty years after the Visitors came to Earth and Ultraman the Next defeated the original space beast, The One, in Shinjuku, the latest space beast by the name of Mega Flash appeared by the Unknown Hand and began to use it's tractor beam tentacles to capture humans for it's own intentions. It did not take long for Ren to turn into Ultraman Nexus and save four of the ten humans it was about to absorb. Mega Flash and Nexus stood down as the civilians below them were in awe. Nexus tried to use the meta field, but Mega Flash's field diffused the energy used to create it. It then started to use it's lighting to destroy the city and Nexus. Night Raiders soon arrived to the scene to assist Nexus. After Mega Flash was shot out of the sky Nexus began to assault the space beast's head, but was soon flown off by it's fast sliding levitation. Before the battle could continue Mega Flash left with the Unknown Hand. Mega Flash returned later that day by the Unknown Hand as Ren was trying to recover. As Mega Flash was using it's lightning to fire on the people below Nexus returned to battle once again. During the titanic clash Nexus and Night Raiders over powered the space beast, but after the hero used the Nexus Kick he began to feel weak and reverted back into human form. This happened because Ren was a defected child of the Prometheus Project and didn't have long to live. After Mega Flash burrowed underground the Unknown Hand teleported it away from harm. Mega Flash returned at dusk in New Town to continue to terrorize humans. Nexus arrived on the scene and shortly into battle the Unknown Hand revived Galberos. With Nexus fighting two space beasts and only Komon in Chrome Chester Delta to help him the situation became very dangerous as the hero was being beaten by his adversaries. After using the Ultimate Vanisher, Mega Flash was killed and was reduced to particles with Galberos after being slayen with the Sword Storm. Trivia *Mega Flash's motif is that of snail. Gallery mg flsh.jpeg Mega Flash.jpg charge!!!!!!!!!!.jpeg mega.jpeg Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Aliens